Dog Demons and DoubleSided Dragons
by absol1
Summary: Let's just say Sesshoumaru's met his match, and it's to a girl who happens to be more than he expected. Now, he's making her teach, or train, him everything she knows so he finally get rid of her for good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ivory Dragon 

Gracefully sauntering down the gravel-covered road, with a toad-demon at his heel and a little ebony haired girl hopping by his side, was Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes were fixed on the road, but he was fully aware of the things around him. The girl was trying to catch the fur boa that danced behind him, while the toad tightly clutched his staff. He could hear everything within a three-mile radius, however, that didn't mean that nothing could get past his range of hearing. The woman that stood twelve feet ahead of him seemed to prove it.

Her short hair was a deep crimson, but her eyes were a dark violet. Her kimono was similar to his, except that it was a blood red and instead of the flower embroidering, there were ivory dragons. Her obi was black and yellow and it did not carry a sword. Her skin was quite pale, despite the sun's warmth, and she had claws that looked razor sharp. She glared at him coldly while keeping an expressionless face. Her eyes were filled with disgust as her gaze went down to Rin.

"So, I finally meet you, Sesshoumaru." She says with revulsion.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru you're speaking to…" exclaimed Jakken in his squeaky voice, but was interrupted by his lord.

"Jakken, take Rin and leave at once." He commanded. Jakken looked at him and then reluctantly took the girl and left. After he was sure they were out of sight and out of Rin's hearing range, he turned back to his opponent.

"Who are to speak to me in such a manner, especially when you have not been spoken to wench?" Sesshoumaru said coldly but also kept a blank face.

"Look at you. You've become extremely weak, and I thought you were weak before." She said ignoring his question. She smirked as she added: "Now you're distasteful too, adopting a human."

He felt his rage building up. His golden eyes turned blood red and he bore his teeth. She also saw t how his anger consumed him, but she didn't move. In fact she smirked as he sped towards her, claws raised.

Just as he was about to slice through her, she gracefully dodged it, quickly got behind him before he realized that she was gone, and elbowed him in the back. He went crashing through several trees. Despite the pain that shot through his body, he shot up and ran towards her. To a human, he was faster than a cheetah, but to her, he was as fast as a turtle in hardening cement. She was toying with him, but due to his blinding rage, Sesshoumaru didn't know it.

After a few minutes and after an assault of quick and decisive blows, he was too hurt to move. He had over a dozen deep wounds and his body was throbbing with pain. With his demon blood, he would be fully healed in a few hours. However, until then he couldn't defend himself. He laid there against a tree bark, taking in short, ragged breaths.

"Who are you, wench?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She slowly licked the drop of blood on the side of her right index finger before she turned her attention back to him.

"It's Korari, weakling." She replied as she walked away, then she mumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku took your land."

She left him there with something to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lavender Essence

Sesshomaru raised his nose and hastily drank in Korari's scent. He had now regained his strength and was completely healed. He had been running for about four hours, wondering how the wench could have gone so far in such a short amount of time. He finally found her resting on a large branch that was several feet in the air.

She had her eyes closed and seemed as though she was sleeping, but her ears were lightly twitching. He took a few more steps until he was few meters away from the tree. He waited a few seconds. However, when she didn't acknowledge his presence, and she knew he was there, he lightly growled.

"Get down here, wench." He called, calmly.

"No." she replied coolly.

Her attitude was beginning to annoy him.

"Get down, now." He called again.

"Why?" she asked, not caring whether she got a reply or not. She yawned, showing off her sharp, white fangs, and then turned to a more comfortable position on the branch. Now she had her back facing him and by doing so, made him burn with rage.

He fiercely drew out his Whip of Light and slashed the branch into dust. When the dust cleared, he was able see and smell where Korari was located. She was resting on another branch, but this time her violet eyes were half-open and she was facing him. She waited until he had put away his weapon.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in haste.

"Tell me, how did you learn to fight with such speed?" he asked with a hint of interest.

"Is that all?" she yawned. She then stood up and swiftly hopped from one tree branch to another. On instinct he went after her. She was very fast and would have been out of Sesshomaru's range of vision if she weren't so tired. The chase went for about two hours and the Sun was just about to set.

Sesshomaru was now dangerously close to her. He was just about to grab her when she lost consciousness just as she was about to jump to another branch. Since he didn't expect this, he had gone five trees ahead of her before he jumped and gracefully landed on his feet. When he arrived at the spot where Korari had fallen, she was no longer there.

Instead, there was a woman with lavender colored hair that went down to her ankles. Her skin was also full of health. She wore a more feminine kimono than the one Korari had been wearing and it was a light plum color. However, it still bore the same ivory dragons. Her obi was silver, speckled with blue, and cradled a sword in a long, silver sheath.

He stood there, his gaze fixed on her. She was definitely asleep. She probably knew what happened to the red haired wench. After this train of thought, he went over and took her in his arm. After finding a safe and cleared area, he placed her at the side of a tree bark. He then set up a small fire, using a few broken branches and his whip, and rested on a tree opposite the girl.

After what seemed like ten minutes, he saw the onna slowly shift. Then slowly she opened her eyes, revealing amethyst orbs. She let out a light yawn and rubbed her eyes. Her ears twitched and rotated and she surprisingly turned to him. She jumped to her feet and gave a quick bow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have disturbed your peace, I will leave immediately." She said embarrassed.

"Sit down, onna." He ordered raising an eyebrow. She surprisingly did as she was told. "Now tell me, where is the red-haired wench?"

She blinked a few times before she started scratching the back of her head.

"Well, about that…um, yeah." She smiled.

"Answer me." He said curtly.

"That would be me." She nervously laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then tell me, why is it that you say that I do not rule my land properly?"

"I would never say that. You're perfectly capable of ruling over your land. I'm sure your doing a very good job with whatever it is that you're doing." She replied innocently.

He glared at her coldly and she smiled at him nervously. He gracefully got up and pulled out his sword, the one that was not the Tenseiga, and pointed it at her. She blinked several times. Seeing that she was obviously dense, he decided to inform her of his intention.

"You will fight me, now." He said coldly.

"Um, no." she replied with her eyes closed.

He didn't accept her answer and so he charged at her. He was just about to cut off her head when she disappeared. He heard a slight breeze and he swiftly turned and jumped to the tree on his left where she perched on a branch. Just when he was dangerously close to slicing her, she disappeared again. Before he even got a chance to pick up a sound, he felt a felt a sharp object on his back.

He growled, and not accepting defeat he swiftly withdrew his sword and brought out his whip. He lashed at her but she easily dodged the onslaught. Every time she dodged his attack, he grew more enraged and more desperate. She soon realized that he was practically foaming with rage and she decided to end this. She swiftly and fluidly drew out her sword, and laid a deep cut across his chest.

He stifled a howl and crashed to the ground with tremendous force. The impact nearly knocked the wind out of him. Korari wiped the blade of her sword on the grass and placed it back in its sheath. She then sauntered away, leaving him there by the fire. He tried to move, but the immense pain that shot through him stopped him from doing so.

He closed his eyes but peeled them back open when he heard the slapping of water. He slowly turned his head and saw Korari with a small bucket of water and piece of cloth that she had obviously torn from the bottom of her kimono. She knelt beside him and reached out to take off his shirt-like clothing and he growled at her, making her draw back her hand. She looked at him with a stern face.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." She whined.

"I didn't ask for your help, onna." He replied coldly.

"You're the one who got yourself into this, mister, and with that kind of rage you're going to keep ending up like this if you keep fighting like that." She scolded.

He narrowed his eyes, but that's all he did. She reached for his shirt again and when she only heard a low growl, she decided it was okay. She lightly but quickly cleaned and bandaged the deep wound that she had given him and closed up his shirt. She then picked herself up and headed back into the dense trees. She came back, without the bucket, and found him with his eyes closed. She sat down by the fire, which was a few feet away from Sesshomaru, and warmed her hands.

"You will teach me this technique of yours, onna." He said without opening his eyes.

"Wait, What?" she asked shocked.

"You will teach me your fighting technique since you criticize the way I fight and reign." He repeated.

"I didn't criticize you!" she exclaimed.

"No, but the red-haired wench did." He answered with a little annoyance.

"Then why don't you tell her?" she cried.

"_You _will teach me." He said conclusively.

"But, um, why…fine." She sighed, accepting defeat.

"Tell me, onna, how is it that the red one is also you?" he asked, with a hint of interest.

"Well, she's my dark side." She simply answered.

"But she emerges in the day?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"How did she come to be?" he asked.

"I would rather not answer." She said sadly.

"Answer me." He commanded.

"No." she sorrowfully replied. She then got up, jumped high up into the air, and lightly landed on a tree branch that was several feet in the air. There she curled up against the bark, her back facing him. He had been dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Reluctant Morning

Korari woke up to the warm rays of the sun and yawned. Being out in the sun made her feel invincible. She remembered when she had been trapped within the other half of herself, only being let out for short periods of time when she got angry. It had only been three times, but now she was free to roam and do as she pleased in the day while her lighter side stayed and prowled at night. She was taken out of her trance when she got the scent of a familiar youkai. She jumped down from her branch, gracefully landing, and faced him.

"What do you think you're doing here, Sesshomaru?" she asked grimly.

"Waiting for the training you're going to give me." He simply stated, returning her bitter glare.

She narrowed her violet eyes at him suspiciously, but soon realized what he was talking about.

"If you made a deal with my lighter side then she is the one that is to train you." She stated.

"I will train with whomever I please. The only way to change that would be by killing me." He replied with a smirk.

Her face was soon covered by a malevolent grin.

"Fine then, if you want me to train you then so be it." She laughed manically, but cut it short as raced towards him. Just as she was about to claw him, she swiftly stepped to his left, got behind him, and kicked him in the back with both feet, shouting "Dragon's kick!" It sent him flying, but he stopped himself from crashing into the second tree. He looked up just in time to see Korari's foot. Fragments of wood were scattered everywhere.

"Fire Drive!" she shouted as a great flame engulfed her. She then dove straight towards him; he stood there, holding his sword as blood cascaded from his legs. She was just a few yards away from him when a loud cry and a distinct resounding smack echoed throughout the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

Korari stopped; right there, upside-down in midair, her head turned in the direction of the cry. Getting tired she backed away, still upside-down in midair, and landed on her feet. Sesshomaru put his sword back into its sheath and sat, surrounding himself with his fur boa. Barging out of the thick wall of wood chips and barks was Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" he hissed. His demonic claws twitched. They wanted the blood of his older half-brother. Sesshomaru, however, gave him a cold look. Two seconds later, Inuyasha realized they weren't alone.

"Why hello there, Inuyasha." Korari greeted with a smirk, as she wrapped her left arm around her waist and placed her right hand lightly on her cheek. "Long time no see."

"It's you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, taking a step back.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called out and a girl with modern day clothing stepped out. She glanced around the surrounding and saw a seated Sesshomaru and Korari.

"It's you, the woman who took our ramen."

Flashback

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat around the fire and watched as Kagome made a breakfast of Ramen. Inuyasha was drooling over the pot, filling his lungs with the delicious aroma. When Kagome was finished she went to her bag and brought out some bowls for them to use. Miroku and Sango left to fetch some water, not only to drink, but also to put out the fire when they're done. Kirara went along with them to protect Sango if anything happened, and Shippo followed.

Inuyasha sat next to the pot, his ears twitching wildly. He had a very hungry look on his face. Kagome had all six plates in her hands and was coming back towards the fire when she stiffened. Inuyasha sensed it too with his powerful sense of smell and quickly got in front of Kagome. A demon was approaching.

They heard some rustling in the bushes besides them and Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga. When it seemed like the demon wasn't going to come out, Inuyasha dove into the bushes. Kagome turned around to grab her bag but she gave out a shriek. Standing there was a demon dressed in a red kimono and had red hair. She didn't pay any attention to Kagome put peered curiously at the contents in the small pot. She grabbed the pot handle and brought the container closer to her face.

She lowered her nose and took a whiff. A small grin lit her face as she took a sip of the ramen chicken noodle soup. The demon decided she liked it and was about to turn and walk away when she felt the tip of a blade at her spine.

"Give me back my ramen, wench." Growled a very hungry and angry dog demon.

The demon chuckled.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, her voice full of mischief.

"Because it's my ramen! You can't just come in here and take my ramen!" he spat.

"Watch me." She whispered. She vanished in front of their very eyes.

"Were is she damn it?" he howled.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, at least she wasn't after the jewel shards." Kagome answered.

"Shut up, that's my ramen she took!" he growled. Inuyasha turned around to face a now red faced, vein popping Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

End of Flashback.

"You remember well, onna." Korari answered, innocently. "But the thing is I never took any ramen from you."

"You lie!" Inuyasha charged.

"You're just a crazed demon, Inuyasha." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why, you!" Inuyasha began, but was soon interrupted.

"My dear lady, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" called a familiar voice.

Korari face was filled with rage as she glanced down and saw a monk cradling her hand.

"How dare you touch me?"

Before Miroku, could say a word he was unconscious on the ground with painful bruises all over his body. It took half a second for the demons to realize what had happen and it took two seconds for Kagome and Sango. Everyone was shocked; Sesshomaru didn't show it on his face of course. Sango rushed over to Miroku's side.

"He's badly hurt." She said as saw that Miroku was taking slow, gagged breaths. She slowly got up and turned to Korari, her hand slowly moving towards the weapon on her back. "You witch! Hirakotsu!"

Korari quickly dodged it and before you knew it, Sango was the one who was badly hurt.

"Sango!" exclaimed Kagome as she ran towards the immobile bodies, but Inuyasha stepped in front of her. Sesshomaru looked quite angry that she had held out on him. Korari gave a smirk, as though in satisfaction to his realization. Kilala had transformed into her fierce demon form and pounced in attempts to subdue Korari. However, Korari was already two steps ahead, and so she too was lying next to Sango.

"Kilala!" exclaimed both Kagome and Shippo.

"Your screaming hurts my ears, girl. You must keep it down." Korari stated. Then she turned to face an angry Inuyasha.

"Now, if you don't mind taking your…humans," she said in disgust. "I would like to proceed to finishing off the weakling you call a brother."

"I won't allow you to do that." He spat. Sesshomaru looked at them blankly. "I'm supposed to make him eat my dust, then I'll kill him."

He then took off into a run towards Sesshomaru, with his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru sat there just waiting for the right moment before he would strike.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his Tetsusaiga began its descent.

The ground below them now bared four scars that had been created by the wind pressure from the sword. When the dust cleared, everyone, that was still conscious, was in shock. The blade of the Tetsusaiga was being held effortlessly by Korari's one hand, and she had no form of damage on her skin. Inuyasha's eye widen in fright as he wondered what kind of demon was she that she could be unscathed from his father's powerful sword. Sesshomaru wondered the same thing, though he kept his face void of emotion.

Korari narrowed her eyes menacingly at Inuyasha.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Inuyasha? You can't kill Sesshomaru because you're way too weak; you both are. I guess I have to kill you too; and to think I was considering letting you live."

"No!" Kagome cried, as she shot her sacred arrow at Korari. She caught the arrow, which now between her thumb and index finger, without taking her eyes off Inuyasha. As if it all happened in slow motion, the arrow launched itself in Kagome's direction. Her heart was the target. Inuyasha ran with all his might towards her. In a split second, he had managed to move her out of the way; however, that didn't stop the arrow's movement. Now, Inuyasha and Kagome were pinned together on a tree, their sleeves caught on the arrowhead.

"I can't get it out, it's stuck!" cried the girl from the future.

"Is there anything you can do, wench!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why you!"

"Don't waste your breaths." Korari interrupted. "You two will be stuck there for a _long_ time; Even if you two decided to kill each other. I replaced the miko's energy with my own, so you're just going to have to stick around until I say you can leave."

"And when will that be!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hahahaha…" she chortled. "Maybe never."

"What! I am going to be trapped here with her!" exclaimed a red-faced Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get you out!" cried Shippo.

"Your efforts are futile, young one. Just leave them be." She stated as she turned her back at them and headed out.

"I'll fight you then!" he exclaimed.

She halted.

"Now, do you really want to end up like them? I suggest that if you don't want to make matters worse, you should keep your distance." She replied without turning back. Shippo let out a sigh of defeat and Korari left the clearing.

Author's Note

Sorry if I misspelled some things. Goumenasai (Is that spelled right?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendly Confusion 

"What do you want?" Korari asked angrily as she felt Sesshomaru cold glare upon her.

"You will proceed to training me." He replied.

"I will proceed to doing nothing." She retorted.

"Weren't you the one that said you were going to kill me and that my half-brother was too weak to do the job?" he asked smugly.

She growled.

"Why did you stop my half-brother from taking my life?" he asked again, more curious than for kicks.

"You didn't hear me back then? Hmph, maybe you're deaf as well." She replied avoiding an answer. Not wanting to be bothered anymore, she decided to leave. She only took one step when he materialized in front of her. She hissed and turned in the opposite direction; but he come out in front of her again. This continued for a while until they both got tired of it.

"Step aside." She replied threateningly.

"We had agreement, wench." he retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"You had an agreement with my counterpart, not with me." She snapped back.

"That makes no difference to me." He said coolly.

She growled. She realized that the only way to be rid of him was to either kill him or stay far away. She couldn't kill him because her stinkin' counterpart didn't let her, so the only choice she had was to stay far away from him. She turned and took two steps to her right before he reappeared before her. She then jumped back, clasped her hands together, and quickly started her incantations. Before Sesshomaru could do anything, Korari had finished her chant and had split herself into four others.

Sesshomaru was now faced with five Koraris and each of them had the same scent. They gave him a smirk before they each took off in a difference direction. His eyes slightly twitched before he took off, following the Korari that escaped in the northeastern direction. It took him five minutes before he found her. She was crouching down next to a spring, drinking its water.

She suddenly stopped when he was about three yards away and she turned to him in an offensive position. He drew out his _whip of light _and charged towards her. She dodged out of his way and kicked him from behind. He stumbled a little but quickly regained his balance.

He ducked just in time to see Korari's foot above his head. He grabbed it and kicked her in the ribs. She stifled a cry and quickly released her foot from his gripe; and before his very eyes she disappeared. "Wrong one" he said to himself before heading off in the direction of another Korari.

Time flew by as he continued his search for the actual Korari. He had found the other three and had fought them all, obtaining many deep wounds and bruises. Therefore, because of his current state, he had lost speed, giving her more time to put distance between them. When he had defeated the others, he was able identify which direction the real one had gone because her scent was now stronger. However now, he needed to recover, so he rested beneath the biggest tree he could find and wrapped himself with his fur boa (aka his tail).

Break-

When Sesshomaru was nearing full recovery, he heard footsteps approaching him. He also noticed the familiar scent. He didn't open his eyes though, but continued to ignore it. The person just sat in front of him.

"So, you've decided to return." He stated more than questioned.

"Of course, we had an agreement. Even though I reluctantly agreed, it's an agreement none the less." The evening Korari replied.

He hmphed and continued to sit in silence. He heard her get up and he opened his eyes. She was walking away from him. He stood up and followed her before he spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly.

"Well, before I found you, I heard some people screaming at each other and someone else calling for help. One of them smelled a lot like you, so I decided to find you first before I went over to see what was going on." She replied happily.

"Leave them be." He answered, stopping.

"Why? Do you know them?" she asked, continuing.

He didn't reply.

"Let them be." He said again, this time with more anger.

"Make me!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him.

This caught him by surprised but, he drew out his tail and had managed to wrap it around her before she realized it. He knew that she could sense energy but she wouldn't be able to sense his tail. She was now squirming around, raised two feet in the air, trying to break free as Sesshomaru took her away from where Inuyasha and his humans were.

"Let me go." She demanded.

He said nothing. He just kept moving forward.

"Don't make me have to …!"

"Don't make you have to do what?" he interrupted.

"I'll do this." She said, and then quickly started chanting and before he could cover her mouth she was replaced with a bucket. He growled angrily and threw the bucket aside. Korari was running like a cheetah; she made it to the camp just in time, before Sesshomaru pounced on her.

"Get off of me, you're heavy!" Korari whined.

He got up, but wrapped his tail around her again as he did so.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed in annoyance.

"Let that innocent woman go!" cried Miroku.

Sesshomaru just walked away. When he was gone, Korari reappeared with a smile. They all looked at her, thinking 'Sesshomaru actually listened to us?' Korari walked over and sat before their fire.

"Did Sesshomaru let you go?" Sango asked, leaving the bandaged Miroku.

"No." She answered bluntly. "I let myself go."

They all gave her a confused look.

"I replaced myself with a bag of rice." She said laughing.

"I wonder how long that idiot's going to figure it out?" replied a disgusted Inuyasha.

Korari looked at him. When she saw that he was standing close to Kagome, she put on a frown. She burst out laughing two seconds later. Inuyasha was fuming and Kagome's face was turning red.

"I can't keep a straight face! You two look adorable. You must really love her to stand that close to her." She blurted.

"Hey, that's not it! We're both pinned to this tree! Can't you see this arrow?" he pointed out.

Korari immediately stopped laughing. She got up and took a closer look at them. There was indeed an arrow there. She walked over and gave the arrow a tug. To everyone's surprise, the arrow came right out.

"I'm free!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Shippo was jumping in the air in rejoice as well. Luckily, Kagome wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha. She was still staring at Korari in amazement. Korari was looking at her blankly.

"How did you get it out?" Kagome asked, after finding her voice.

"I thought you two said that you couldn't take it out." Korari countered.

"We couldn't!" Inuyasha budded in.

"He's right. There was a red-haired demon and she said she was the only one who could take it out."

"Did she have a black and yellow obi, and dark violet eyes?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Was she super strong?" she asked.

Everyone but Inuyasha nodded.

"She wasn't that strong." He whispered.

Ignoring him, she continued.

"Was Sesshomaru there?" Korari asked.

They nodded again, for the third time.

"Who is she already?" Inuyasha growled.

"Me." She giggled.

"You?" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Yep, except that's my dark side. She only comes out during the day." She replied.

"How come?" Shippo asked, saying the question that was on everyone's mind.

"You." A voice hissed from the darkness.

Everyone turned around to see a very angry, but void faced, Sesshomaru. Within his coiled tail was a replica of Korari. The only difference between the fake and the real Korari was that the fake Korari had a huge tag that said, 'Made in Japan'. Everyone was very surprised.

"I thought you said that you gave him a sack of rice, Ms. …um." Miroku started.

"You can all just call me Korari, and it is a sack of rice. See." She replied as she got up, walked over to Sesshomaru and touched her fake. A puff of smoke came out, and when it was clear, there was a sack of rice. Korari looked very pleased with herself. Sesshomaru sure wasn't.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru trying to take you away, Korari?" Shippo asked boldly.

"Well," she began, appearing as though she were trying to bring back an old memory. "I might as well tell you the whole story."

"I woke up one day and saw Sesshomaru. He said that I made fun of him, well, not in that manner of course, but that's what he meant. Anyway, because I made fun of him, he wanted to kill me. Of course, I wouldn't allow him to just kill me, so I decided to fight back. Since I was so great at defending myself, he decided to let me live. He also decided to ignore the fact that I have any free will, and decided to make me teach him how I defended myself; that way, I'd be able to die, and he'd be able to kill my darker half the next time we battled."

That last statement shocked everyone. Forget that, the whole story was a shock, even to Sesshomaru. In addition, the fact that she was smiling added to it.

"Feh, that's dumb. If Sesshomaru couldn't beat her, then she must be weak." Inuyasha blurted out in disgust. Sesshomaru frowned. He was starting to get angry. However, his anger was brought to a stop when Korari got up.

"Hey, I'm not weak!" she cried. "To prove it, why don't we have a little competition?"

"You're on." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, the first on to get a lock of hair from their opponent wins." She explained.

"I bet on Korari." Shippo, Miroku, and Sango replied in unison.

Inuyasha ignored them.

"This is going to be easy." He commented, getting himself into offensive position.

"Yeah, for me." She retorted, drawing out her sword from its silver sheath and held it in front of her.

"Korari, isn't that kimono going to slow you down?" Sango asked.

"A little, but I'll leave it on to give Inuyasha a little advantage." She replied.

"I don't need no advantage!" he yelled.

She shrugged and returned her focus on her opponent. She started in a light run, slightly getting closer and closer to Inuyasha. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Korari tripped and landed flat on her face. Everyone sweat-dropped. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Ha. Look how tough you are now?" he teased, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

When he opened them, she was still on her face, and then she slightly got up.

"Oh, yeah? Look what I've got." She said smugly, waving half of his hair in the air. Everyone was shocked. They didn't even see her get up from her prone position, yet she now had his hair in her claws. Inuyasha had a very frightened look on his face, and not only that, he was sweating buckets.

He slowly reached for the back of his head and slowly slid his hand down. He had barely reached the end of his neck when he felt the ends of his hair. It was now shoulder length. He slowly clenched his hand into a fist. Korari sweat-dropped as she saw his frightened face turn into anger.

"Why you, you're suppose to take a lock of your opponent's hair, not the whole thing!" he yelled.

"Whoops." She laughed nervously.

"I'm going to get up for this!" he called as he lunged at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and skipped away, very quickly that is. He chased her around the camp several times, while she happily skipped along, waving his hair in the air like a trophy. It was very entertaining for everyone. The fact that a demon in a kimono could out run another in his very comfortable fighting cloths, was a very funny sight.

"Stop Inuyasha, there's nothing you can do to reverse your hindrance." Miroku pleaded.

"Oh there's something I can do." He assured threateningly.

"Stop it Inuyasha, I'll make ramen." She said convincingly.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"What's ramen?" Korari asked.

"You should know, you stole it from us?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Maybe my dark side did, but not I. This is the first time I've met you." She answered, innocently.

"Feh." He replied, and went to sit down.

"I can't believe I'm going to try ramen!" She exclaimed, pouncing on Sesshomaru's tail. "What's ramen anyway?"

"It basically long grain, like rice." Kagome answered, as she stirred the contents in the pot.

"Yeah! I'm going to eat something like rice!" Korari exclaimed, as she continued her attack on Sesshomaru's tail.

Sesshomaru swung his tail effortlessly in the air, while he kept his composure. Korari remained steadfast to his tail while it squirmed. In fact, its squirming made her tighten her grip. She was enjoying the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunion 

"Get off." Sesshomaru threatened, still swinging his tail back and forth.

"Nope." She giggled, as she was rocked back and forth. While this was going on, Sesshomaru was glaring at the others, who were quietly snickering.

'So be it. Since this woman does not want to obey, then I will take away her first taste of this… ramen.' He thought coldly.

When Kagome was done, she turned around to get the Styrofoam cups. That was her first mistake. When she turned back around, the pot wasn't there. She quickly scanned the area and saw Sesshomaru holding the pot. Her words were stuck in her throat for a moment, as she reached for the pot that was at least ten feet away.

Sesshomaru stopped swinging his tail as he unnecessarily brought his nose close to the contents in the pot. Korari stared, transfixed at him and pot. He only blew it once, and then he swallowed all the ramen in one gulp. As he placed the pot down, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, with their mouth open. It remained this way for a long time. Inuyasha and Korari were the first to snap out of it.

"Sesshomaru! How dare you eat my ramen!" they yelled in unison.

Inuyasha lunged towards him, but was stopped by Korari who jumped in front of him.

"Wait, if we kill him now, it won't bring back our ramen…in perfect condition." She said.

Inuyasha grunted as he realized she was right.

"I have a better idea." Korari said with a smile on her face, rubbing her hands together mischievous.

She was just about to get up and put her plan into action when she heard a familiar voice. She got up slowly as though she were in a trance. She felt herself being drawn to the voice. Without knowing it, she started walking but suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She said blankly.

With that she continued forward. She wasn't in control of her body anymore, but was controlled by this familiar voice.

"Come, Korari, I await you with open arms." The voice said repeatedly.

"Who are you?" she was finally able to force out of herself.

"Don't you remember?" the voice asked, sadly.

Before she could answer, she had pushed herself through the bushes. Standing there in front of a big tree was a figure in a long, black kimono. He had long, silver hair, bright green eyes, and a lightly tanned face. He was wearing black gloves, so no one could see his hands, and leaning on the big tree was a midnight blue, crescent staff, it had a soft blue glow surrounding it. The man had his arms wide opening, waiting for the puppeted Korari to walk into them.


	6. Chapter 6, for real this time

**Chapter 6: What happened next**

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but here goes nothing. I had to re-watch some Inuyasha episodes to make sure I don't put anyone out of character. Now that I've started I'll keep on going!

* * *

Only five minutes had passed, but Sesshomaru was tired of waiting there, especially when Inuyasha and his humans, were breathing his air. It was irritating enough that the woman, Korari,

wasn't obeying his commands, but now, his brother had crossed his five-mile radius personal space bubble, and was just too close to him. Sesshomaru mentally growled and got up; he could wait no

more. He was going to take that lavender-haired woman and leave. After having adjusted his magnificent, silver boa on his shoulder, Sesshomaru headed out in the direction of the lavender-haired

demon. Everyone, but Inuyasha, looked up and watched him leave.

" That was really uncomfortable." Tiny Shippo said, he finally had the courage to move now that the intimidating overlord had left. He quickly scurried out from behind Kagome and hopped into her green,

skirt-covered lap.

"Yeah, it was." Kagome answered, still a bit taken back about the ramen incident. "I wonder if we should follow him? Korari has been gone for a while."

"It's only been FIVE MINUTES!" Inuyasha interrupted. "She could be taking a dump, geez!"

"Hmm," Miroku added, slowly advancing his wrapped, right hand towards Sango's bottom. "It felt like hours."

Five seconds later, the purple-clad monk was unconscious with Sango's beautiful palm etched onto the side of his face. The slap broke his face, but luckily it broke the tension around the gang (those

that were conscious, that is).

* * *

Note:

Wooo! That's a little something I just wanted to get out right away so I don't get lazy. I'll the next ones longer, don't worry


	7. Chapter 7

As Sesshomaru made his way through the moon-stricken trees, a strange sensation took hold of him. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end as he slowly began to sense a presence other than Korari's. The scent of this foreigner was dense and unpleasant; every firm step Sesshomaru took filled his lungs with a concentrated mix of earth, stagnant water, incense, and waste. Though he had faced demons that smelled much viler, the stench made his nose burn and the fur on his boa to stiffen. By the time Sesshomaru reached his destination, a grimace was already pasted on his face.

"What's this, it seems you have a guest, Korari." a rough, calm voice called out from the darkness.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards the direction of the voice. He saw, with no help from the moon, Korari and the figure of a man, floating underneath the branches of the tallest tree. Though Korari was not moving, Sesshomaru heard her heart racing, and saw her facial muscles clench. She was struggling.

* * *

_

Sorry for being a liar. I didn't upload like I said I would...gomenasai.


End file.
